


Don't Drag Me Down

by Kino_wolfie



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Community: Suitsmeme, Drag, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kino_wolfie/pseuds/Kino_wolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With everything that's happened lately, Mike's had enough. Dress for the job you want, right? To be your boss's boss. Just taking it literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt: Now that Harvey has officially said "just picturing you in drag" and Mike said he could pull it off, someone needs to make it real.
> 
> Prompt: Put Mike in full drag at the office. You control people's reactions; my personal opinion, they should be confused or astonished or both.
> 
> Cue Harvey's brain dying and getting ridiculously aroused.
> 
> (Yay for filling my own prompt. >_>)

Mike was in Harvey’s office, telling him about some new pro-bono client and how some bad thing was being done to them by some big bad someone or other. Harvey gazed blankly down at his papers, resisting the urge to sigh and rub his temples. Maybe bashing his head against his desk would work better. But it was glass and there was the possibility of blood to think about.

Harvey looked up at Mike. The kid looked so passionate, open and honest about his client, it hurt. Harvey knew about the teasing and picking on the other associates did to Mike. He was a lot more observant than they gave him credit for. They probably didn't realize that the walls were actually made of glass and he could see through them. He didn't leave his door open to invite people in, but to listen when people thought you were not. Of course, having Donna as his secretary didn't hurt either.

Harvey resisted the urge to sigh again. Mike was still acting like a fish, like he was in a his small pond. He was in shark infested waters now and he needed to get with the program or get eaten. Harvey was going to get the biggest headache over this.

Harvey held up a hand, cutting Mike off mid-rant. “If you don’t man up and stop woobling over every goddamn client with a sad story, you’re not going to get very far in here; even as my associate.” Harvey gestured around his office and pinned Mike a hard stare, before looking back down at his papers.

“But I- they-” Mike was going to make this hard for Harvey, as usual.

“Mike.“ Harvey interrupted, looking back up at his associate. The kid already had that half-kicked puppy look on his face. Harvey sucked in a mental breath, held on to his mental suspenders(his pants were tailored to fit, thank you) and hoped the kid didn't run out of his office crying. "I've told you I don't care. I never will care. But since you are still my associate and still a reflection of me, I'll give you some advice. You need to stop being every client's crying shoulder and start being the lawyer I hired or you'll get eaten alive." He deliberately stared down at his papers now, setting his shoulders in a way that clearly conveyed 'this conversation is over'.

-

Mike stared at the top of Harvey's down-turned head. Caring about his clients wasn't a bad thing. Most of them opened up more because he gave a more personal interest in their case, where other lawyers might not. Mike let his shoulders sag. Now there was a problem with him caring about his clients? He still got the job done as good, if not better, than anyone else. He was pretty sure he didn't screw up on any of his latest cases, either.

Realizing Harvey wasn't going to elaborate or acknowledge him anymore, Mike left Harvey's office, ignoring Donna's puzzled glance following him. Mike sat heavily at his cubicle and dropped his head in his hands. He didn't even know what the heck Harvey wanted him to do. He wasn't like Harvey, he couldn't just ignore people when they reached out to him, asking for help.

Mike sighed, shuffling the papers on his desk. Between Louis and his mind games, the other associates and their stupid jealousy, and now Harvey and his apparently increasing problem with how Mike did his job; he coming to his wit's end. Not to mention Rachel's disappointed avoidance after he told her what he did for her friend (she didn't even listen to his whole explanation, geez).

Mike froze, arranging a few pieces together in his mind. Obviously, they had a problem with him, one way or another. He wracked his brain a little. Rachel said that he couldn't do her job and he has been doing a lot of research lately. The other day, Harvey laughed at the idea of him in drag, which he could totally pull off- that was it. It might not be the way Harvey expected him to spend money, but it would be worth it. Stuffing files into his bag, he headed for the elevator with beginnings of a shark grin on his face. Maybe it could work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With everything that's happened lately, Mike's had enough. Dress for the job you want, right? To be your boss's boss. Just taking it literally. Temporary pre-slash. -If I do this correctly, rating will go up in future chapters.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right, I just posted this a week later. I started it on Monday and actually did heavy duty writing for like, the past 9 hours. This is all I come up with which makes me a little sad cause I totally put lotsa thought into this.
> 
> All you beautiful people who alerted and reviewed and liked my story, thanks so much. Your encouragement helped a lot!
> 
> Don't own Suits, by the way. Keep forgetting to type that. If I owned Suits, Mike and Harvey would be checking each other out more obviously and would get with the boy love sooner.

It took a while for Mike to actually have the time to do anything with his ambitious plan. He still had to find somewhere that would have what he needed between working at the office and not absolutely passing out the moment he got home to his apartment.

Rachel was still doing her avoidance thing, no matter how many he tried to talk to her. The few times he did manage to corner her, she would snuff him out and leave like she was never there.

Harvey was riding his ass no less than usual, sending him to find some loophole in this contract, something that might have been overlooked in that case file and taking Mike to client meetings only when Harvey felt like it.

Eventually, Mike finally had some time to himself and he knew he would have to find some way to actually get his plain motion. He already knew how to walk -dare he say strut- in heels (courtesy of weed and Trevor and frat parties), how to put on make-up (college and Trevor were a very diabolical combo), and how to shave his legs without looking like they were mauled by a bear (who knew Trevor's evil schemes would have practical application) . He looked up some of the other things he would have to do, like trying not to look like he had a bulge under a pencil skirt, finding a wig and getting female clothes. Which meant enlisting help; female help.

Mike made sure that Harvey would be meeting with a client before he went through with his potentially suicidal idea.

Mike wiped his sweaty palms on his pants, before grabbing the briefs he proofed and took the elevator to the partner's floor. He gulped nervously as he stopped in front of Donna's cubicle.

"Just put them on his desk." Donna told him absentmindedly, fingers clacking away on her keyboard like a woodpecker. A very scary woodpecker. A woodpecker that could gouge his eyes out if she so pleased.

"Hey Donna, can you help me with something?" He grinned shakily even though she didn't look up from her computer screen.

"I don't have the time to teach you how to fill out whatever you need help filling out because you never went to law school." She jibed. Mike scrunched his eyebrows together in an unhappy frown. Now that was unfair. It was only the one time he asked her (he was afraid she would bite his head off again if he did ask again) and he read up on most of the forms and how to fill them out already.

Mike let out an anxious breath. "No, it's not about that. I need a favor and I want to keep it a secret from Harvey."

Donna gave him a dirty look. "It's not anything illegal, is it?"

"No, no, it's not. It's more of an unconventional request."

"Alright, what do you want?" Donna asked and put an elbow on the arm of her chair, giving him a 'go on' gesture.

Mike leaned forward a little, lowering his voice. "I need help with a pet project and it kinda needs a… woman's touch." Donna narrowed her eyes dangerously at Mike, who hastened to elaborate. An angry Donna meant very bad things for whomever was on the receiving end. "Look, I was thinking of coming to work in drag and I need your help to get clothes that fit and not risk being arrested or something."

Donna sat back in her chair, eyebrow raised in curiosity. "And why would I help you with this monumentally crazy idea?"

Mike grinned wickedly. "Because I have it on good authority that I look hot in a skirt and I know you like watching people squirm." Even without the alcohol, guys at frat parties would try to feel him up and slip him their numbers. It was quite flattering and as much as he disliked the parties most of the time, it was his own private amusement about how freaked some of them would be if he had called them (he did a couple; they made him laugh so hard, he cried).

Donna mulled it over for a moment as a grin started to tug at her lips, then met the devious twinkle in his eyes with her own. "They won't know what hit them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, my inner Donna kept kinda wanting to be power to the women instead of talk to the crazy person and see what he wants, so I kinda just didn't have her say anything for that part. She just enjoys torturing me.
> 
> Yay, we're moving along and getting ready to get everything ready for the show!

**Author's Note:**

> Work in progress, hopefully I won't be fail and my inner!Suits plot will run rampant. I generally put things as one shots because my image brain has delusions of grandeur, but my word brain stutters when I try to write.
> 
> Thanks if you read, kudos if you like, comment if you have criticism.


End file.
